Alice Hardy
Alice Hardy (portrayed by Adrienne King) is the main protagonist of the slasher horror film Friday the 13th and plays a minor role in the sequel Friday the 13th - Part 2. She was an aspiring artist who was hired by Steve Christy in 1979 to be a counselor at Camp Crystal Lake which she was to help renovate and reopen. On the night of June 13th, however, all of Alice's friends and co-workers - Steve, Marcie Stanler, Brenda Jones, Jack Marand, Ned Rubinstein and Bill Brown - were hunted down and murdered by Pamela Voorhees, a woman who had worked at the camp in 1957 until her son Jason had drowned in the lake because the counselors hadn't been watching him. Pamela had murdered the counselors she believed to be responsible for her son's death and had spent the next two decades preventing anyone from reopening the summer camp. When Alice discovered her colleagues had all been killed, she tried to run away only to be met by Pamela. Pamela feigned innocence until Alice showed her the body of Brenda, then she told Alice about how her son had died due to the negligence of the counselors who should have been watching him. It became clear to Alice from her ramblings that Pamela was the murderer and she frantically evaded the crazed woman who came after her with a machete. Pamela chased Alice down to the edge of the lake, wrestling her to the sand, but Alice was able to knock the machete out of her hand. Pamela then attempted to strangle Alice, but Alice knocked her back before running to pick up the dropped machete. She then charged at Pamela and swung the blade, chopping off Pamela's head. Alice then staggered into a canoe on the coast of the lake and fell asleep, completely exhausted after her terrifying ordeal. When dawn came, she awoke to find the police waiting for her on the other side of the lake, but then all of a sudden a hideous figure emerged from the water and grabbed Alice from behind, pulling her under...Then Alice suddenly awoke in a hospital bed, finding a nurse and Police Sergeant Tierney standing over her, explaining how his men had pulled her out of the lake. Alice then asked what happened to the boy, Jason, who had pulled her under, but Tierney said that they didn't find any boy, just her. With renewed dread, Alice realised that Jason must still be in the lake. Death Alice is the first character to die in Friday the 13th - Part 2. Two months after her ordeal at Crystal Lake, she is still trying to come to terms with what happened. One night, she hears noises in her house and discovers a window open in the kitchen. She grabs an ice pick off the counter to defend herself, but is startled when a cat suddenly leaps through the window. Alice breathes a sigh of relief and decides to feed the cat, but is shocked once again by the horrific sight of Pamela Voorhees' rotting severed head inside her refrigerator. As Alice screams, she is grabbed from behind by a large figure. She doesn't see who it is, but knows full well that her worst nightmare has just come true: Jason Voorhees has come for her. Holding her steady, Jason grabs the ice pick from the counter and stabs Alice in the temple. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Friday the 13th (franchise) Category:Friday the 13th - Part 2 Category:First Blood Category:Murder Victims Category:Revenge Killing Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Stabbed to Death Category:Killers